And the Machine Sang
by Knight of the New Moon
Summary: Who created the Plants? How did they come to be? My take on the creation of the Plants. Version two. Oneshot.


And the Machine Sang...

By Knight of the New Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

Note: I would like to do character description for Sheila now, since I don't think it really needs to be a major part of the story.

Sheila Jones

Gender: Female

Age: (at the beginning of the fic) 37

Race: Caucasian

Hair and Eye color: Brown and grey (respectively)

And a quick thanks to the reviewers of the old version, you inspired me to do better with this.

----

It started like any other day in the life of Sheila Jones. She woke at seven in the morning to be sure that she'd be in on time. She worked at a secret government research facility, as a nuclear physicist.

She pulled up to the front gate and showed her ID card to Phil, "Ah, good morning Dr. Jones. I have a message for you from the director. He would like to see you in his office right away."

"Thanks Phil," she said, driving to her usual parking spot. 'What could the director want to see me for,' thoughts were flying through her head, as she stepped out of the car.

The building was expansive, to everyone else it was nothing more than a medical companies test lab, but for those privileged enough to know the truth, it was the most sophisticated research laboratory in the world. Sheila worked there researching new ways to get energy. As she reached the door to the Director Jackson's office she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Dr. Jones sir, I was that you wanted to see me."

"Ah, yes please come in." She opened the door slowly and stepped into the room. She had never been here on particularly pleasant terms before, and could only hope that today there was good news waiting for her.

"Are you aware of the research that your associate, Dr. Jeremy Winer has been doing recently?" Jackson looked her dead in the eyes, with a very serious look.

"I... I've heard rumors of it around the lab. Something about an intensely powerful nuclear reactor, supposed to be the most powerful ever created. I'd always just dismissed it as a crazy rumor."

"Well, you were wrong. Not only is he working on that project, he has specifically requested that you join him. Can't for the life of me figure out why, but I figure it's best to give the man what he wants."

Sheila was shocked, 'Specifically requested me? But I haven't done anything extraordinary since I got here.'

"You are to report to him immediately, this key card will give you access to the area he's been working in," Jackson said, holding out a light blue card to her. She quickly took it and left the office.

---

Sheila stepped back from the door, having used her key card to get it open. She was surprised at what she saw, it was a small laboratory with only four computers. For a project of this magnitude, she thought there would surely be a grander lab than this.

A grey haired man in glasses came up to her, "Ah Dr. Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jeremy Winer, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said, smiling at her.

"It's great to meet you too sir, but may I ask why you've chosen me to work with you on this project?"

"You've been here for five years, correct?" She nodded her head as he continued, "In that time, I don't think you have lived up to your potential. You have one of the most impressive resumés I've seen in years, you're more than qualified to help me with this project."

"Thank you very much sir. So what are we working on?"

"Ah yes, all the information you need should be in here," he said, handing her a folder labeled "Project Plant". She opened the folder, and could barely believe what she was reading, nobody had ever thought of doing something like this before, it was the dream of a madman.

---

It had been three years since Sheila started working with Dr. Winer on Project Plant, a few other scientists had joined them, and a one even left the project saying it was impossible, but for some reason Sheila knew that the work they were doing was going to change the world, maybe help save it.

Joseph Stone was the newest addition to the project, and sat in awe at a computer screen monitoring the Plant, "Dr. Jones! Dr. Winer! You have to get over here now!"

Both came running over, "What is it son," Dr. Winer asked.

"Look at this reading. It says that there is a life-form inside the main bulb."

"That's not possible, the radiation in there would kill any life form. Something must be wrong with the diagnostic program," Sheila said, looking over the screen.

"Yes ma'am." He did as he was told, and the life-form seemed to have disappeared.

---

Another two years passed and they were finally ready to show their work to the world. Sheila was very nervous as she took the stage, she'd never been good talking in front of big crowds, yet for some reason she felt at ease as she stepped up to the podium.

"Friends, colleagues, government officials, it is my distinct pleasure to show you all the fruits of this laboratories work over the past five years." She gave the signal, and Dr. Stone drew back the curtain to reveal what appeared to be a giant light bulb.

"This is a Plant. Three times stronger than any nuclear reactor before it, it's could power an area the size of Kansas easily. But it's power is not the only thing revolutionary about it, it is also able to process it's own nuclear waste to help sustain it's energy.

"As you can see, there are two "bulbs" here, they create a barrier that keeps almost all of the radioactive energy inside, so that it can all be used. The inner bulb is there, to house the Plant itself and the waste so that it may process it. The second is simply there to keep the energy from getting out.

"If you have anymore questions about the Plant, they will be answered by it's creator, Dr. Jeremy Winer, in the room right through that door."

The audience applauded, and filed out of the room. Sheila took a deep breath and leaned against the podium. "I thought I would freeze up here, but I guess sometimes you can't let your fear get the best of you." She looked up at the Plant, thinking back on the years of work she had put into it, and smiled. Something about being near it now, seemed calming, but she couldn't understand why. Then it became clear, now she could hear something, a calming hypnotic melody coming from the Plant.


End file.
